


If You Ever Want To Be In Love

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Hirai Momo meets Minatozaki Sana again after ages.





	1. If You Ever Wanna Be In Love

“Jeongyeon,” Momo leaned in and whispered, “Minatozaki Sana.”

Her best friend who was busy munching on her food hummed as a sign that she didn’t hear what the younger girl said.

“Minatozaki. Sana.” Momo repeated, emphasizing every word, and to that Jeongyeon stopped chewing, looked up and asked. “Minatozaki Sana?”

Momo nodded.

“ _The_ , Minatozaki Sana?” She asked again, a bit loudly, and her companion hurried to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Keep it low, Jeong, I’m not ready for an encounter yet.”

“She’s damn gorgeous oh my cheesus!” Jeongyeon commented the second Momo’s palm left her mouth.

“I know but can you stop looking at her like a creep? I don’t want her to notice me.”

“She’s coming our way..”

“Nice joke assho-” Momo was cut off by a sweet voice asking “Momo-san?”

“Fudge you Yoo Jeongyeon..” she muttered under her breath before looking up with a toothy smile.

“Oh! Sana!” She faked surprise, getting up to greet the girl properly.

“I never thought I’d be seeing you here!” Sana exclaimed. Momo looked around the restaurant before asking, “why? What’s wrong with this restaurant?”

“I meant Korea, dummy!” Sana chuckled, _that same high-pitched laugh that Momo fell for in high school_ , “if anything, I’d never be surprised to see you in a restaurant, Momo, food is your first love.” She added.

_You are my first love._

But Momo knew better than saying that. She scratched the back of her head, giving a shy smile. “Wanna join us?” She offered.

“I would love to, but I’m here with my boss and some co-workers, I can’t ditch them.” She pointed at a table on the far right. “But give me your new number, I should take you out for dinner some time.”

Sana left after exchanging numbers, and only then did Momo remember to breathe.

“Listen, Momo, I might not be a psychic but as your best friend I am totally in the position to break the news to you.” Jeongyeon finally said. Her friend looked at her with a huge question mark on her face.

“You’re still head over heels for the girl, and oh god I wouldn’t blame you for it, she’s fine.”

Momo looked down at the almost empty plate before her. She sighed, a deep sigh, and nodded.

“She dyed her hair.” She said to no one in particular.

“She’s a bit taller now,” she added.

“She lost weight.”

“Momo?” Jeongyeon pulled the girl from her thoughts.

“Hmm..”

“She’s been looking at you since she left. She almost tripped on her way to their table.” Jeongyeon teased.

“She has always been clumsy.”

“She thinks I’m your girlfriend.”

Momo looked at Jeongyeon with horror, and the latter broke down in loud laughter, gaining attention from the surrounding tables, and Minatozaki Sana.

“No offense, Jeong, but I’d never date you.”

“It’s not like I’d leave Nayeon for you.”

“Good to know that we agree.”

  


“So, peach, what are you gonna do about her?” Jeongyeon finally asked.


	2. I'll Come Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said I'll make this 2 chapters? I think it's gonna be 3.

Momo groaned loudly, and if Jeonngyeon weren’t used to it she would’ve had freaked out. She didn’t even bother asking what’s wrong when her roommate sprinted into the kitchen and shoved her phone in the former’s face.

“She texted me!” Momo screamed.

 

Calmly, Jeongyeon put down the pen in her hand and grabbed the phone.

“ **hirai you free tonight?** ” She read and looked at Momo.

 

“I’m not, and even if I were, I am not.” She threw her hands in the air, not noticing when Jeongyeon typed something down. She headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer, wondered how her best friend didn’t complain that those were for the party.

Momo heard her phone beep and groaned.

“She texted me again.” She tapped the message notification and frowned.

 

“ **send me the address..is 8 too early?** ” She read out loud and looked at Jeongyeon.

 

“You. Did. Fucking. Not!” Momo whined, checking what Jeong had sent to Sana.

 

“ **Jeongyeon is throwing a small party tonight, wanna join?** ”

 

“This party is gonna be your funeral Yoo Jeongyeon!”

Momo got tired after five minutes of chasing Jeong around the apartment. She dramatically lied on the floor, sighing before going off and calling Jeongyeon every possible offensive thing in Korean, Japanese, and even English.

 

“I say you get the fuck up and clean your room.” The short haired girl suggested, a smirk dancing on her face, as she put on her jacket to go and buy more party supplies, which were mainly more beer and food, for their friends were food enthusiasts.

 

“Screw you, Yoo Jeongyeon, I ain’t making out with my _childhood best friend_.”

Jeongyeon peeked her head into the apartment, “your _first love_ you mean.” She somehow managed to close the door before the flying slipper hit her square in the face.

 

Nevertheless, Momo still put some effort and got off the floor. She walked to her room with heavy steps and started with the piles of clothes scattered around the place. She sniffed a couple of shirts and decided that most of them were still clean enough to be worn at least once more.

She pondered for a moment before changing her bedsheets. Jeongyeon is surely going to tease her about that, but Momo can’t risk it and ignore the _possibilities_.

 

Momo reminded herself of taking revenge with every breath she took. Maybe she would screw the older girl over with Nayeon, or break some of her bones. She snickered at the thought that broken bones would hurt Jeongyeon much less. She stood in front of her messy closet and started looking for something that would look decent enough to wear.

 

 

 

 

 _At the same time_ , in an apartment somewhere in Seoul, Sana stood before the stacks of her neatly folded clothes wondering if she should wear a dress instead.

“Small party,” she said to no one in particular, “I should wear something cozy but pretty,” she added, “something Momo would love seeing me in.” She smiled to herself, a shy blush painting her cheeks.

 

“I gotta leave a good impression on her friends,” her smile dropped slightly at the thought of Jeongyeon, _Momo’s girlfriend_. “Do they live together?” She asked herself, having no answer to that question.

 

Her mind wandered back to times when she and Momo were only a few houses apart, the sleepovers they had every weekend and on holidays, their late night walks to get some snacks when Momo couldn’t handle hunger and Sana couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes.

 

It’s an understatement to say that watching things fall apart between you and your best friend and not being able to do anything about it is the most tragic.

 

 _Things didn’t exactly fall apart between Momo and her_. The former had to move away, to South Korea, for university, and they gradually lost contact. Sana liked to believe that Momo would go back to Japan one day, and things would go back to how they used to be, but that one day had never come.

 

 _Sana didn’t exactly do nothing about it_. She did, which is why she had accepted the job offer that acquired her to move to Seoul, South Korea.

 

Sana wasn’t obsessing over Momo, no, but _home_ had been a foreign feeling since the older girl had left her side.

  
  
  
  


Everytime the bell rang, Momo would intensely look at the front door as Jeongyeon gets it.

“Maybe she wouldn’t come,” she mumbled, sitting on the counter, watching Jeongyeon arrange the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on a tray.

The bell rang before Jeongyeon could answer, and Momo knew that fate played her without having to see that it’s Sana.

 

“You get that.” She told her roommate.

“I’ll get it!” Dahyun, who was the first to join them, shouted from the couch.

 

Momo peeked from the kitchen, and she felt as if oxygen had been stolen from her lungs when she saw the girl standing at the door in a short blue skirt and a white t-shirt. She was smiling shyly at Dahyun, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, something she had always done whenever she was shy.

 

“C-come in..” Momo stuttered, and she watched Sana’s shy smile turn into something more comfortable hearing her familiar voice. Dahyun turned around with her goofy smile on her face, “she’s your friend? For a second I thought she might’ve made a little mistake.” She looked at Sana again and bowed apologetically.

 

Sana walked in with Dahyun trailing behind her. Her childhood best friend approached her, awkwardly putting her arm around her shoulders. “Dubu, Chaeng, Mina, this is my childhood best friend, Sana.” Chaeyoung and Mina paused their games and looked up to greet the newcomer.  

“She’s really pretty,” Chaeyoung blurted out of nowhere, earning a swift hit from Mina, and a blush from the girl in question.

“Oh, Mina, Sana is Japanese too.” She announced, excited. Sana bowed her head, taking a seat on the couch next to Dahyun.

 

“Nice seeing you again, Sana.” Jeongyeon shouted from the kitchen, “even though I haven’t really seen you yet right now.” She added, and Chaeyoung laughed.

 

“You too,” Sana answered.

 

“She’s busy with the cookies,” Momo giggled awkwardly, “I didn’t even get to introduce you two to each other properly last time.” She rubbed the back of her head, sitting on the edge of the couch, pressed to Sana.

  
“It’s okay, there’s plenty of time to do that.” Sana smiled enjoying the warmth radiating from the older girl. She unconsciously leaned her head on Momo, and only then did the latter realize how much she had missed her _childhood best friend_.


	3. Little Quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I said this is gonna be 3 chapters I obviously didn't know what i was getting myself into so i'm leaving this open cause it's getting more than 3.  
> and if i don't update by the start of next week i won't update till mid march cause mid-terms are coming after my life.  
> i'm so thankful to everyone for the kudos, really.

 

 

Momo left Sana’s side, cold and empty, and she joined Jeongyeon in the kitchen to help her with whatever she was doing.

 

Jeongyeon walked out of the kitchen with her apron still on. She greeted Sana properly, exchanging warm smiles and asking about how each other’s weeks had been.

“Do you guys want to start the party or should we wait for the people who are always late?” The girl with short grey hair asked. Mina and Chaeyoung were too engrossed in their video games to answer. Dahyun announced that she’d appreciate a cold beer and Sana agreed to that.

 

“Who wants to bet,” at the mention of the word _bet_ everyone looked up paying attention to the older girl, “that Jihyo and Tzuyu are late ‘cause mommy Jihyo is making sure princess Chewy is done with her homework before partying hard till the crack of dawn?” They all started laughing hard, Sana laughed too despite not understanding their inside joke. Their laughter was just too contagious.

 

“Sana-ssi,” Jeongyeon started, “I believe Momo failed to inform you that our parties are probably the weirdest lamest shit you would ever attend in your entire life, and also the gayest."

Sana laughed, “I didn’t expect any less.”

 

Sana’s eyes followed Jeongyeon back into the kitchen. She watched her stand right behind Momo, leaning her head on the latter’s shoulder, and she couldn’t stop the jealousy that spread over her chest.

 

“Momo,” Jeongyeon whispered, “don’t you dare ruin my masterpiece,” she warned as she took a glance at the tray of cookies. They were arranged neatly to spell “ _gayest_ ” below a melted chocolate scrabble that says “ _this group is_ _the_ ”.

 

She had 2 beers in her hands when the door opened revealing a cute girl with a sheepish smile.

 

“Romeo!” She called, looking at Jeongyeon.

“You’re late,” _Romeo_ deadpanned, her warm smile failing her cold tone.

 

“ _A queen is never late, my dear, everyone is simply early_.” The cute girl, whom Sana assumed to be their roommate since she just barged into the apartment, quoted, adding a wink at the end.

Sana decided she likes the girl’s humor and attitude. However, she was taken by surprise when she pressed a quick peck on Jeongyeon’s lips.

 

“Control your gay, Nayeon,” Momo rolled her eyes, “Chaeyoung is a minor.”

Nayeon snickered, eyeing Chaeyoung who was looking back at her with a _moments before the disaster_ look. She shook her head slightly with pleading eyes, only for Nayeon’s _evil_ smile to grow wider, revealing adorable bunny teeth.

 

“Your so-called-still-minor Chaeyoung,” she started.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung begged.

“Was making out with Mina on my very own couch yesterday.”

Chaeyoung hurried to cover her beet red face, not daring to make eye contact with anyone, especially Mina whose face was as red as hers. And for the first time that night Sana noticed that the two of them were a bit _too close_ as each of them was busy playing on her phone. She found that endearing.

The hoarse gasp leaving Momo’s lips pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Chaeng!”

“God, Momo unnie, I’m almost 18, you know?” She tried to sound assertive but it was nothing more than muffled noises since she was still covering her face.

“Mina?” Momo questioned.

“You’re acting worse than fathers, or Jihyo, Momoring, let the kids love each other.” Nayeon interrupted.

 

“Jeong?” Now the japanese brunette was looking for support from her roommate.

 

“Listen, I can’t say a thing to that. Chaeyoung knows that the first time I kissed with this loser right here I was barely 17.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Now, why is it always a conversation about kissing whenever I walk into this apartment?” A girl with big eyes and long brown hair shouted from the entrance. She was followed by a really pretty taller girl.

 

“Jihyo, Tzuyu, always glad to know that I’m not the last to join.” Nayeon teased. “I was just telling our Moguri right here how-” Momo’s hand was covering the girl’s mouth, shaking her head. “Jesus, Nayeon, Tzuyu is like, 5?” She scolded.

 

“Just so you know, I’m 17 and more mature than you are.” The pretty girl, whom Sana recognized as Tzuyu, fired back.

 

“That must’ve burned, Momo.” Sana poked, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

 

Nayeon chuckled, “I don’t know this girl but I like her already.” She approached the raven-haired with a handshake.

“Im Nayeon.”

“Minatozaki Sana. Momo’s childhood best friend.”

 

“So it’s safe to say that she always had someone to slander her since she was young?”

“I’m proud of my job,” Sana giggled, watched the pout that appeared on Momo’s face.

 

_The same giggle that Momo had fallen for in high school._

 

“Jihyo,” the girl with big eyes and brown hair said, “and this is Tzuyu.”

 

“Chewy, finished homework?” Dahyun teased.

“Can I just get adopted by Jeong and Nayeon, please?”

She sighed, and Jihyo faked hurt.

 

“After raising you for 17 years you want to leave me for a couple of gay losers who wouldn’t even remember your name?” She dramatically clutched her chest making everyone burst in laughter as Tzuyu patted her head affectionately.

 

Then it hit Sana, a bit too late since things were going pretty fast, but _Jeongyeon and Nayeon_ were a couple.

 

“Drinking time!!!!” Dahyun yelled.

“Isn’t she abusing her privilege of becoming an adult?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

“Tzuyu, honey, becoming an adult is never a privilege.” Nayeon patted her shoulder as Dahyun tiptoed to tap her head. “I’ll let you drink some when the unnies are wasted.” She whispered into the taller’s ear.

“Don’t you dare Kim Dahyun!” Jihyo yelled, surprising Sana with how loud it was.

 

The two girls were bickering and Sana couldn’t hold back her giggles. Momo sat back next to her.

“I’m sorry, they are too weird,” she rubbed her nape.

“I think I love them already.” Sana smiled.

 

“So,” she started, her voice low and careful, “Nayeon and Jeongyeon are dating?”

Momo nodded.

“So you’re not dating Jeongyeon?” And before the older girl could say anything, Jeongyeon leaned in and answered for her, “We’re not, and I would never leave Nayeon for her. What kind of downgrade would that be!”

 

Sana bursted in laughter for the nth time that night despite the blush on her face for being caught asking such a question.

  
“So Jeong wasn’t wrong when she said you thought she’s my girlfriend the other time,” Momo mentioned blatantly, “and now that I’ve lost the bet I’ll have to wash the dishes for 2 weeks. I can’t believe you thought I’d date such a loser.” She groaned.


	4. The Two Of Us

It was no understatement when Jeongyeon told Sana that the party is _probably the weirdest lamest shit she would ever attend in her entire life, and also the gayest._

However, the older girl forgot to mention that it might get wild, cause it surely did.

 

It started slow, bickering here and there between two or more of them.

 

_“Jihyo unnie is too strict,” Tzuyu had started teasing, making the girl pout, then Chaeyoung poked fun of poor little princess Tzuyu only to be teased by Dahyun who started bragging about being an adult already._

 

_“Let me reveal, guys, Momo is like the messiest and laziest person ever! it’s such a pain in the ass,” Jeongyeon complained. “We already know that,” her girlfriend answered. “I know, I just wanted to expose her in front of Sana.” The girl didn’t even start laughing before Momo tackled her, pulling her in a headlock. Only god, or what the girls liked to call Jihyo, was able to stop the wrestling match going on between the two tipsy roommates._

 

Sana hadn’t laughed that hard since high school when Momo walked straight into a lamp street because she was too focused on her ice cream cone.

 

_They were all, except the minors, in the grey area between tipsy and drunk when Nayeon pulled out the disco lights ball from Jeongyeon’s room. The latter plugged her phone in the speakers and started scrolling down her music library._

_“Sana is such a party girl,” Momo, who was sprawled on the floor, shouted, “she used to drag me to night clubs all the time, and even when I didn’t go with her I had to drive her drunk ass home because who else would do the job if not me, huh?” Whatever Momo stated didn’t prepare her friends for a slightly drunk Sana dancing on the couch with a hairdryer blowing her hair all over the place. They almost passed out from laughing._

 

As the night went on the girls played drinking games, teaching the new Japanese girl whatever she didn’t know. It went from flip the bottle cap to 3-6-9 to baskin robbins 31. They finished their games streak with an almost hour long truth or dare.  

 

_“So, Chaeng, truth or dare?” Tzuyu asked with a smirk on her face, and Chaeyoung swallowed hard realizing that she had fallen in the younger’s trap. “T-truth..” she stuttered. Choosing dare might highly mean she’ll be challenged to kiss Mina, and she wasn’t ready to do it in front of everyone, in front of Momo and Jihyo._

_“Chaeng, don’t you have something to tell the girls?” Tzuyu asked, eyeing her and Mina._

_Chaeyoung started blushing, her face getting a dark shade of red when the younger girl puckered her lips teasingly._

_“If you’re talking about her and Mina’s little make out session on my couch, we already know.” Nayeon intruded, making drunk Jihyo scream in horror, “my youngest children!”_

_“Wait!” Momo groaned, “how do you know?”_

_“Chaeng sits next to me in class, has lunch with me, walks home with me..you think she’d keep it to herself that she finally kissed her, what she thought is hopeless, crush?”_

 

_“It’s okay baby don’t be shy.” Mina patted Chaeyoung’s head, snuggling closer to her._

 

_“BABY!” Their friends screamed in unison, most of them melting from cuteness while Momo and Jihyo were acting like a pair of conservative parents._

_“God, Momo, don’t act like Virgin Mary.” Jeongyeon teased._

 

It was past 1 in the morning when the party started to die. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were wasted on the armchair. Mina was sleeping on the couch, her head on Chaeng’s lap who lazily played with her hair. Jihyo was still hyper enough to go for another karaoke round. Dahyun, almost wasted, kept her promise and sneaked some alcohol to the youngest of them. Momo was not as drunk as the others, but she was still so far from being sober. Sana, was snuggled in her arms, drunk, and finally feeling _home._

 

“Kids!” Tzuyu called waking up the sleeping from their slumber, the drunk from their intoxication, and Chaeyoung from day dreaming. “Time to go home.” Nayeon groaned, “Not you grandma, you just carry yourself and your girlfriend to her bed, and don’t forget, leave room for Jesus.”

 

It took them quite a while to leave, and Sana was the last guest left.

“Have you seen my phone? I should call a cab.” She asked the older girl. Sober Momo was slow, drunk Momo stopped working, so Jeongyeon stepped in, Nayeon in her arms, “stay the night, it’s late.”

 

“No, it’s fine, everyone went home anyway.” Sana politely rejected despite wanting to stay. She felt Momo’s hands on her waist and her head on her shoulder, as both Jeongyeon and her chuckled. “All of them live in this building. Just stay the night, Sana.”

 

 _2:03 AM_ Momo’s digital clock blinked. Momo smelled like alcohol, and so did Sana. The former was pressed against her back, her arm barely circling her waist. Momo’s bed sheets smelled like new laundry which made the younger girl wonder if Momo changed them earlier that day.

 

Her breath was warm against Sana’s exposed neck, uneven, and the latter worried that Momo might be feeling uncomfortable. She had tried to convince her that she could sleep on the couch, but Momo argued that it’s a bad idea because all of the hangover kids will flood their apartment once they wake up. _And believe me, you don’t want to wake up to Jeongyeon and Nayeon having a hangover quickie in the kitchen._

 

“Momo..” her voice was soft, careful not to wake the older girl up if she had already drifted to sleep. But the girl hummed against Sana, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“You’re still up?”

 

“Yes..is everything okay? Do you feel like throwing up?” The brown-haired asked, drawing a chuckle from Sana. She remembered senior year parties when she would sneak some alcohol into her drinks then end up in the bathroom with her best friend holding her hair and gently patting her back, reassuring her that everything is gonna be fine when she wakes up.

She’d fall asleep on the bathroom floor of the house of one of their classmates, wake up in Momo’s bed, and find the latter sleeping on the couch.

 

“No, I’m fine.” She finally replied.

 

Momo had always taken care of her, making sure she’s safe, healthy, warm, fed..

 

“Hold me..” It came out in a whisper, a bit shy. Momo complied, wrapping the girl’s waist with her arm, pressing closer against her petite body.

Sana smelled familiar, she felt familiar. _Sana felt like home._ And Momo feared that the girl could sense her heart that beat hard against her chest, against the younger’s back.

 

“I missed you,” Sana confessed, laying her hand on Momo’s, drawing circles, stars, and all the shapes that might help her convey what words failed to express.

 

Sana smelled like alcohol and roses, and Momo thought that she could get used to that, to Sana engulfed in her embrace, to her fingertips painting the universe on the back of her hand, and maybe, _just maybe_ , to her whispers telling her that she loves her at 3 in the morning.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Momo let out a shaky breath, scolding her mind that was playing games on her, that was imagining Sana whispering-

 

_“I love you..”_

 

“Sana-yah,” Momo called, “did you say something or is my drunk mind hallucinating?”

Sana stopped tracing the tips of her fingers on Momo’s hand, she shifted in place, and turned to face her _childhood best friend_.

 

Momo could see the girl’s twinkling eyes even in the middle of the darkness.

 

_“I said..I love you.”_

 

Sana was her best friend, and Momo tried to calm down her heart, to tell her that she loved her back without sounding so _deep in love_. She breathed, trying to hypnotize herself into sounding casual, but inhaling Sana’s scent sent all of her senses into chaos.

 

 _“I love you too,”_ she breathed, closing her eyes out of fear that they’d expose what had been locked deep inside of her. She cursed how weak Sana made her, how much effort she had to put into preventing herself from closing the little distance between them and kiss her like it’s the last thing she could do.

 

 _Sana’s lips_ felt soft, a bit bitter from the beer, salty from the dried potato chips, sweet like her chapstick. _Sana’s lips_ were soft, bittersweet, and warmly pressed against her lips.

 

Momo didn’t open her eyes, her eyelids heavy and Sana was more intoxicating than any alcohol that had ever drowned her blood.

 

 _Sana’s lips_ were pressed against hers and Momo was convinced that she had fallen asleep, drunk on Sana’s confessions.

 

 _Sana kissed her_ , and Momo was certain that she’s in heaven, so she kissed her back.

 

 _Sana kissed her_ again, biting down her bottom lip, bringing her back to her senses. Momo opened her eyes, Sana’s were boring into hers, her forehead pressed to her own, and she was smiling, _that same smile she had fallen for in high school_ , that smile that Sana only smiled for her. And Momo realized that _Minatozaki Sana had just kissed her_ , she kissed her and it was not a dream.

 

_“I’m in love with you, Hirai Momo.”_

  
This time around, it was Momo who kissed Sana.


End file.
